


The Proposal

by LinRiverSongBeifong



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5433827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinRiverSongBeifong/pseuds/LinRiverSongBeifong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything needs to be perfect. Laxus knows that Freed only deserves the best and he will be damned if he falls while taking a knee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Laxus hadn’t said a single word since he had asked Evergreen, Bickslow, and his grandfather to meet him in the Guild’s office.

There was a bit of worry coming from the three mages when they noticed the way that Laxus was fidgeting with his hands. His shoulders were tense and there was just a strange air of nerves around him. He rose his hands up, rubbing at his face to try and clear his head from all his racing thoughts. The small package in his pocket was starting to feel like some unimaginable weight.

“My boy, will you tell us what is the matter?” Makarov demanded. He sat straighter and leaned forward. His eyes roamed over his grandchild’s face trying to make out anything that he could read.

Evergreen moved forward and bent down slightly at the hip to try to make eye contact. “Laxus, he’s right. You look like you’re going to give us some pretty bad news.” She was joking when she had said that, but when the words reach her own ears, her eyes widened with slight worry. “Is Freed alright?” She asked quickly.

At the sound of the Rune Mage, the entire room’s attention was captured.

Laxus looked up sharply at Ever with confusion written clearly in his light grey eyes.

“Of course he’s okay. Why wouldn’t he be?”

Bickslow calmed down a bit, pushing himself off the wall to stand next to the Guild Master’s desk. “Just making sure that our beloved Cap is alright. You only ever get worked up when it’s about him. Don’t you, baby?” He asked. There was knowing smirk on his lips and a light of fondness in his eyes that was hidden by his mask.

“Now tell us what the hell has gotten you like this!” Evergreen finally demanded.

Laxus looked at all three mages with slight fear. An emotion that was never associated with the great Lightning Dragon Slayer. He took a few calming breaths to try and gain courage that he usually always had.

Slowly he moved on the chair raising his hand to reach down his pocket.

His fingers grazed over the small package. Laxus’ breath caught in his throat. Suddenly the weight of the situation fell on his shoulders. The box felt like a hot coal in his hands while he pulled it out.

Yet, it was nothing of the sort. The box was small, covered in a dark red velvet fabric. A small golden ribbon wrapping around it to tie up to make a beautifully crafted bow.

When the two members of the Thunder Legion and Makarov let their eyes fall on the small box, the entire room fell into a heavy silence.

“That is not what I think it is!” Evergreen said first. Her eyes shined brilliantly under the office’s lights. A smile spread over her lips when she was able to put two and two together.

Makarov was, for once in his life, speechless. Pride made his chest swell when he was able to draw to a conclusion.

“It’s about time, my boy. I was starting to worry if it would ever happen.” He laughed joyfully into the air around them.

Bickslow was stunned for a moment or two. Until slowly he regained his composure, a found smile replaced the smirk on his lips. “So my babies are finally growing up! Oh, I feel like a proud mother!” He proclaimed. Within seconds he was at Laxus’ side, patting him on the back while Evergreen was crying in joy.

Laxus was stunned at the automatic acceptance. His eyes were wide as they looked between his two team mates and his grandfather.

“So you’re all okay with this?” He asked for desperate clarification. His grip on the small red box tightened. His heart did the same thing when he looked up at the old man and saw the smile on his face. There was a bright shine to it that made Laxus’ give his own small rare smile.

“My son, you have my blessing. Freed, is good for you and I’m glad that you finally decided to take this large step.” The old man smiled brightly at his grandson. The emotional man was so overcome with happiness that it was near impossible to stop the tears gathering at the corner of his eyes.

Evergreen just couldn’t contain herself any longer. She gave one last joyful sob, throwing herself at Laxus and wrapping her arms around his neck. “I’m so happy for you! Laxus, this is going to be amazing!” She promised.

Bickslow didn’t want to be left out of the action. So he joined Ever in her display of affection.

“Baby! You’re going to knock Freed’s socks off when you ask him!” Bickslow declared with confidence. His long lanky arms wrapped around both Laxus and Evergreen.

For a long moment they cried and congratulated their leader.

Laxus was so caught off guard that all he could really do was stay frozen. All the while a million different emotions were running through his head.

“I’m finally going to ask Freed to marry me!” He whispered with amazement. At that moment he realized what it truly meant. The smile that formed on his lips was one that was impossible to hide.

The arms that were wrapped around him were strong, warm, and familiar. Without a second thought he returned the hugs, laughing along with Ever’s and Bicks’ crying.

When everything was said and done, all the people in the office were ready to get the deed over with. Bickslow went as far as suggesting that Laxus just ask Freed at that very same moment. Evergreen shot done the idea as soon as it was voiced. Her reasoning: “Freed deserves better!” “Bickslow, you know nothing of true romance!” “This needs to be big!”

Makarov said that Freed was a rather simple man. With just a nice dinner Laxus would have the perfect chance to ask.

Sadly, however, Laxus really didn’t think that those would be the best ways to ask for Freed’s hand. Laxus knew from the bottom of his heart that Freed deserved the best. Laxus was going to have to figure out the most amazing way to ask Freed.

Laxus was going to ask Freed to marry him in the most perfect way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just something that I let myself have fun with.

Evergreen was buzzing with excitement. She was running to and fro, making sure that everyone knew what today had in store. As a matter of fact, she went as far as to prepare customize threats for each guild member to make sure they kept their big mouths shut.

Bickslow began to plan the events in such a way that it would be near impossible for Freed to suspect anything coming from his team. Hell, he even came up with the idea of having Laxus _leave for a mission_. A mission that didn't exist. Some would even say that he was a bit more nervous than his counterpart, Evergreen.

Laxus made sure that he was well hidden so Freed believed he was out of town. He stayed in his Grand Father's office for most of the day only leaving when the guild had closed to stay with Bickslow. The ring must have been pulled out of its box more than a dozen time; lost more than once. Laxus could still feel the ball of panic when he realized he had misplaced the ring.

Freed was completely oblivious to everything. He went on with his day thinking that his Laxus had gone off on a mission for a few days. He didn't note a single thing off in the entire guild. (Showing just how dedicated Fairy Tail was in keeping their own Rune Mage in the dark). He kept close to Evergreen and Bickslow who were keeping it as cool and collected at they could.

Then finally the day came.

It started off like every other day. Freed awoke for the third time in a row in an empty bed. In his head he only had to deal with the loneliness for another four days until his dragon came home. Taking his time, he prepared for the day feeling something almost light in the air.

When he arrived at the guild Evergreen and Bickslow were nowhere to be seen. He blamed it on over sleeping.

For most of the morning he spent his time either at the bar with Mira, or in the library finding a new book to read. Everyone was calm in the guild. There was no fighting or breaking of furniture; which Freed took advantage of.

Noon came by and Evergreen showed up with a flurry of rose perfume and high heels. So to put it in a simpler text. She showed up like normal. Freed and Ever then shared lunch together talking about anything and everything. Cause that was what they did, they were friends.

Bickslow, when he showed up, made sure to have his two friends laughing as hard as they could. It was working too; both his teammates were wearing constant smiles on their faces. Something in Bickslow warmed up at the sight of his family in such a state. There was only one person missing from there little group.

Then when mid-afternoon came around. That's when the air of the guild began to shift into something more. Something that Freed just couldn't put his finger on. Maybe there was going to be a storm soon.

As the day went on Cana had decided to play a game with the entire guild. Just like she was asked.

"What game? If it's something to do with your beer, then I'm out!" Gray said. The Ice Mage was actually dress for once.

Cana rolled her eyes at that. "I was thinking more on the lines of a story…" She spoke loudly.

Lucy was quick to agree. "Come on guys! It can be fun!" She moved to stand next to the Card mage with a bright smile.

With the Celestial Mage in, it wasn't that hard to get the rest of the guild involved.

So that's how Freed found himself standing around a table with the rest of his guild.

"We will all say a sentence each to create an amazing story!" Makarov declared.

At that the room cheered.

Bickslow was the first to start off. "Once upon a time. There were two young mages."

"One was rude and standoffish, the other one was rather shy and quite." Ever added with a smile.

Levy took a step in front of Gajeel to speak next. "The two mages met in the middle of a rain storm!"

"At first they didn't hit it off when the shy mage came to the rude mage's guild." Lucy chimed.

Erza cleared her throat before adding to the story. "That was until the guild master had asked the shy mage to go on a mission with the rude mage for support."

Freed listened intently to what his friends had to say. Slowly he began to draw a conclusion. "Now wait a moment! That is how Laxus and I met!" He said in shock. For a moment Freed waited for the rest of the guild to agree and say that it was all a joke, but no one came forward.

He must have been just thinking too much into it.

Natsu's turn was up. "Then on the mission the rude mage saw just how strong and awesome the shy mage was!" He said that with his fist raised with fire.

"That was lame, idiot! You're supposed to make it sound nice!" Gray snapped before he took his chance to give his sentence. "After that the rude mage wanted the shy mage as his friend."

Natsu rolled his eyes reframing from punching Gray in the face. "Like that was any better!"

Gajeel bit back a growl of annoyance that was causes by the two. "Months turned to years and the rude mage finally figured something out." He said, however, there something in the tone of his voice that made it sound softer.

Freed at this point didn't know what was going on. He was confused and in dire need of answers. Then he heard loud sure footsteps walking up on him. Freed looked between the entire guild to his two closest friends.

Ever was holding back tears and Bickslow had actually taken off his mask.

"What in the world is going on." At this point Freed was getting rather angry. Everyone knew how much he didn't like to be kept in the dark. For a moment he had forgotten about the footsteps walking up to him.

"The rude mage had realized what it meant to have a family because the shy mage had never left his side. The shy mage had stayed for every good moment and every bad mistake. The rude mage knew that it would have been impossible to fall in love with anyone else. He knew that all he needed was the shy mage in his arms for the rest of his life. Hell he would have him forever if the shy mage would have him. Because of the shy mage, the rude mage grew up to see that the world wasn't out to get him. Not only that but the shy mage had given him three of the most important people in his life." A voice behind Freed said softly.

At the sound of the familiar voice Freed turned around. Behind him Laxus was taking a knee. In his large callus hands he held a small red velvet box.

"Laxus I thought you were…" He said, then he realized that he couldn't speak.

The Lighting mage took this as his time to continue on the story. "For years the rude mage had wanted nothing more than to be with his shy, loyal, strong, amazing, stunning, mage. So he's going to take their _right now_ and make it into a _forever_. Like a dragon he just wants a treasure to cherish forever. Freed Justine, will you be my forever treasure." With those last words Laxus waited with baited breath.

Freed was stunned into silence. He didn't know if he was dreaming the entire situation. The whole thing felt surreal. From the retelling of his and Laxus' younger year, to having Laxus come back from a mission early. He hadn't suspected a thing at all and that was saying something about just how hard Fairy Tail worked.

It seemed that Freed had taken a little too long to actually give his response.

"Freed?" Laxus asked with wide eyes.

The Rune Mage shook his head of the all the questions he wanted to ask. Then without a second thought he smiled brightly down at his Laxus.

"Yes! Always _yes_!" He all but screamed.

Freed then threw himself at Laxus with all he could. The blonde grunted at the sudden weight. Not only because of the one on his upper body, but because of the weight of lips against his own.

Then entire guild began to cheer for the couple. Screams of congratulations was all one could hear for a long _while_. In that time Laxus finally was able to calm the trembling in his hands to pull out the gold band and slip in on Freed's finger.

Both men looked down at the simple ring with dazzling smiles.

Bickslow wiped away a tear before getting on the table. " _Fairy, where you going! I'm holding, all the light to your way; this light will shine on a bright new day!_ " He began to sing.

At the sudden show the entire guild joined in with loud off key voices.

_Oh yeah! Now can you hear the voice that's calling out to you?_   
_Oh yeah! Though I know its shouts have caused its over-use_   
_Oh yeah! But will it stay until your heart can hear it through?_   
_Oh yeah! OH YEAH!_

_The sun and moon have joined in celebration;_   
_Have you forgotten our affiliation?_   
_When you're not here to share your laughter with me,_   
_I just can't find my inspiration, but its:_

_Snowing, keep going; be honest and smile as we're_   
_Approaching, evoking, the clock to keep repeating, but_   
_Fairy, where are you going?_   
_I'm holding, all the light to your way;_   
_this light will shine upon a brand new day._   
_Why?!_

_Oh yeah! My feelings rush from my heart's core,_   
_Seeing white flakes on the beach pour,_   
_Makes me wonder when the sky was even orange._   
_Oh yeah! And I start to remember the rainbow,_   
_The seven beams that we once saw,_   
_start to flow as snow inside my mind._

_Those times you laughed brought out a strange new mystery,_   
_Of unknown strength summoned from deep within me._

_Snowing, you're holding, your arms together and trembling but,_   
_I know the, deep warming, feeling would come, if you could find me,_

_Fairy, coming slowly, but surely, you're walking your way,_   
_oh! hang in there!_   
_Why_   
_Yeah_

_You put the best in me, like a magic spell,_   
_A girl like me, can enjoy laughing now._   
_All it ever took from you, was that single perfect smile._   
_So you're my,_   
_Lone fairy!_

_It's snowing, keep going; be honest and smile as we're_   
_approaching, evoking, the clock to keep repeating but,_   
_Fairy, where are you going?_   
_I'm holding, all the light to your way_   
_And to a brand new day-_   
_It's snowing, keep going, be honest and smile, cuz all I know,_   
_With just the light,_   
_You've given me the will to fight!_

_Snowing... Fairy..._

_Whoa! I'll clear the way until I see you,_

_Racing to your side, and then I'll cry,_

_Snow Fairy!_

_Don't say goodbye!_

Freed and Laxus got up from the ground with their arms around each other. Laxus had actually let a few tears slip out that Freed had gently wiped away.

"I love you, Laxus." Freed whispered with love, loyalty, and everything pure in his eyes.

Laxus' was breath taken. All he could really do was pull Freed closer and close the space between their lips.

Now and forever, Laxus and Freed would never have to say goodbye.


End file.
